Yuri on Ice- A Tale of Two Lovers
by kgar30
Summary: A series of chapters showing the developing love between Victor and Yuri. Rated m for later chapters. I do not own Yuri on ice nor do I own the characters. A Tale of Two Lovers is 100% fiction and has no monetary value. I hope you enjoy I will be coming out with more chapters very soon. Please like and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yuri**_

"Excellent practice Yuri," Victor praised as I walked out of the rink. Yea right, I thought to myself, I couldn't even manage a triple salchow. I quietly sit down and begin to unlace my skates. Every day I feel like I'm a huge waste of time for Victor, he halted his career just for me, and I fail every day. With my head lowered I made my way back to the hot springs where I live.

"Yuri, your home early," my mom announced when I entered the door. Great now everyone knows that I had to stop practice sooner than usual. I wave feebly at her and make my way towards my room. Opening the door, I remember the first time Viktor almost came into my room. A blush rose up in my cheeks, and I remember rushing around trying tp take down all the posters I had of him. Now looking around my room, it was quite bare, I decided to dig out the old signs and put them back up. Who cares if he sees them, maybe they would scare him off and then he could go back to his skating.

But I didn't want that. I admitted to myself; I wanted Victor to stay. I sigh and look through the pictures in my hands on top was my favorite, it was the one of Victor as a junior skater. The look of his long gray hair flowing out behind him as he skated was mesmerizing, and with that, I decided to hang that one back up. I put it right back where it use to me, on the wall right beside my pillows. I noticed that I was more comfortable now that the familiar poster was back where it was supposed to be. Now that my gloom had lessened I felt the ache in my muscles after such a hard practice. I lay back on my pillows and decide to take a short nap before dinner.

 _ **Victor**_

"excellent practice Yuri," I yell at the black haired man who is slowly walking away from me. I wonder what's wrong, I thought, was I too hard on him during practice? I mean he almost made that triple salchow he's been working so hard on. I watched Yuri leave and decided to give him some space. Space isn't my strongest suit, but I knew that this time barging in and demanding he tells me what's wrong wasn't the way to go.

I have come to fall in love with this little skating rink, although it gets quite lonely. The feeling of the blades gliding through the ice helped me think. As a coach, I knew that there was a lot of work to do, but I knew he was worth every ounce of effort I put into him. As a man, I knew that Yuri was one of a kind and I desperately wanted him to be mine. A part of me knew that it was wrong for a coach to want a student, but a bigger part of me knew that if I didn't act upon my feelings soon not only would I go crazy but I run the risk of losing him altogether.

After skating for another hour, I decided that tonight was the night I was going to confess my feelings to Yuri. I couldn't get the look on his face, while he walked out of the rink, out of my mind. He looked so defeated it broke my heart. The walk from the arena to the Hasetsu bathhouse took about ten minutes. Walking into the place, I now called home I was greeted by the pleasant smell of Mrs. Katsuki's cooking. The place was busy this evening, and I decided to head straight back to my room.

I didn't see Yuri at all as I walked through the house. I did notice that his bedroom door was slightly open. I wonder if he is in there, he could be in the hot springs; my mind kept babbling as my body moved forward. Slowly pushing open the door I saw Yuri laying on his stomach completely asleep. I've been in yuri's room plenty of times, but this time there was something different. On the floor lay a pile of papers and next to his sleeping head hung a poster of… me?

Yes, that is me. Why would Yuri have a picture of me when I was a teenager? Unable to help myself I bent down to pick up the papers off the floor. I quickly rifled through them and realized they were all of me. Some from when I was young, some of them with Makkachin in them, and some even up to my last Grand Prix win. My heart skipped a beat as everything I saw set in. Was this proof that Yuri felt the same way that I did? I knew he idolized me as a child but to still have these, he apparently looked at them recently. Smiling, I looked down at sleeping Yuri and decided that I will sit right here until he woke up.

 _ **Yuri**_

My mind finally started to rouse after what seemed like forever. I needed that nap but had no idea how long I'd been asleep. Rolling over onto my side my face slammed into something hard. My eyes flew open, and I was face to back to Viktor. I quickly sat up and scooted to the far corner of my bed.

"what are you doing in my room Victor," I demanded with blush rushing to my cheeks. Victor just sat there with a smile on his face and proceeded to glance at the wall next to me. I followed his line of sight, and immediately went to cover the embarrassing picture with my body, "don't look at that!"

"yuri its okay I've already seen them all," Victor said with a laugh, " I came into your room to see if you were here and found you asleep. I saw your new poster and the ones on the ground, so I decided to stay until you woke up."

My face heated even more as I covered my face with my hands. How could I have been so foolish as to leave them all out? I hadn't minded the one, at the time, but now I realize what a mistake it all was. Victor will leave for sure now, that's why he decided to wait for me to wake up. He probably didn't want to even be around me any longer.

"I'm so sorry Victor I will take it down immediately, and ill get rid of the rest," I rushed the words picking up the mess off of the ground. At that moment a figure touched my chin and raised my head. I was looking directly into the eyes of Victor Nikiforov.

With his finger still on my chin, he leaned forward and said, "it's okay Yuri, I quite like them."

Viktor stayed there for a moment longer than sat up leaving me crouched on the ground and speechless.

 ** _Viktor_**

I grinned down at yuri loving the shocked look on his face. I hadn't confessed anything to him yet, but by the way, he looks, it's as I told him I wanted to marry him!

"Yuri please," I said in my sweetest voice, "won't you come sit next to me?"

"Oh uh," yuri stammered, "Yes coach Viktor, I'm sorry."I couldn't help but chuckle at his use of coach and the way his words escaped him. Yuri slowly straightened up and sat on the bed next to me, with a striking distance I might add. I scooted over a fraction closer to him, partially for myself and partially to see the blush rise in Yuri's cheeks.

"I didn't mean to startle you," I began, "and for that I am sorry. What I am not sorry about is finding these photos of me." I took the stack lightly from yuri's grasp and looked through them again, "I find it quite endearing that you have these and have kept them all these years."

Yuri's face went bright red, and he said, "well yes I've collected them all over the years." Relief flooded through me, realizing he was honest with me.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said but hastily continued when I saw his face fell, "don't jump to conclusions." After he had nodded, I continued, "I know I'm your coach and have a certain professionalism to uphold, but I can't keep this to myself."

Yuri's face went white, and I swore I saw tears in his eyes, "you no longer want to be my coach," Yuri whispered, "it's okay you can do whatever makes you happy."

I couldn't believe my ears, how could such an amazing skater assume that I wanted to quit coaching him? "Yuri no you've got it all wrong," I put my hands on his shoulders and made him look at me, "I love being your coach. You have so much potential, and I know I can bring it out of you. I thought you knew that."

"No actually," he said with a little grin, "I believed that I was a failure as a student. I especially thought you would run away once you saw these posters. You know they use to be hung up all over my room," he laughed, "the first time you tried to barge into my room I had to rush to take them all down."

I laughed with him giving his shoulders a slight squeeze, "in all seriousness Yuri, I need to confess something to you." My heart rate started to pick up, and I felt quite nervous. I hadn't felt this nervous in years, and I noticed how pleasant of a feeling it was. I looked into this handsome man's eyes and knew that what I was about to say would take a huge weight off my shoulders.

 ** _Yuri_**

The feeling of his strong hands on my arms was completely distracting. Well, not as distracting as the way he was looking into my eyes. I had no idea what to expect anymore; I could have sword he was telling me goodbye. Now, it's almost like he's trying to show me with his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes. I wanted to ask him to continue but couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. I was in stunned silence.

"Yuri," he said, his Russian accent thick, "I am your coach, and I love being that to you," he paused, "but I can't just be your coach anymore. Yuri, I have feelings for you that I have never felt for anyone else. I can no longer hold back these feelings."

What? Did Viktor just tell me that he had feelings for me? The Victor Nikiforov? My mouth fell open, I'm sure, in a very unattractive way. I was in total shock yet I was also extremely excited. Never in a million years would I have expected Victor to develop feelings for me. I have idolized, lusted over, and even felt as if I loved Victor and now here he was in front of me confessing his feelings towards me.

When I didn't say anything back, Victor said, "it's okay if you don't feel the same Yuri, I will still be your coach, and I will act as if nothing happened." His hands slid off my shoulders and only then did I realize just how much I had enjoyed his touch.

"NO," I practically screamed, startling Victor, " no, I do feel the same. In fact, I'm sure that I have deeper feelings than you think," I confessed, "I've always liked you, from a very young age, and though out my years I have come to love you. Though I do not know you personally very well, I know you enough to be able to say those words out loud.

"Oh Yuri," he exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face. Before I could say anything else, he threw his arms around me in a tight embrace. I hugged him back tightly surprised that I was this close to Victor. I have never been this close to anyone outside of my family, and a feeling stirred in my stomach. I wanted to kiss this man, but how?

Victor pulled back before I had wanted to, but I let him go. Still smiling Victor turned his head to the side and asked, "what's wrong? I can tell by your face that something is on your mind."

I had decided subconsciously earlier that I will speak the truth, so I said, "Victor, I would like to kiss you, but I'm not sure how to." I ducked my head and was ready to be ridiculed.

"Yuri, I want to kiss you too," he said and leaned forward, "just kiss me like you would anyone else."

"that's the thing," I sighed, "I have never kissed anyone else."

 ** _Victor_**

"I have never kissed anyone else," the words repeated in my head over and over. My heart pounded at the thought of being Yuri's first kiss. I have kissed a few people before, Chris being one of them, but most of those were just for fun. This time I felt was different. I had real feelings for Yuri, and I wanted this to be perfect.

"that's okay," I whispered, "I can show you if you want me to." My stomach knotted in anticipation.

Yuri's small nod was all I needed. I gently grabbed his chin and brought his gaze to mine. I stayed there for a while taking in the longing in those eyes. Oh, how those eyes did it for me, but I knew I had to be patient with him. Slowly I turned my gaze to his lips, already parted with his little gasps. I licked my lips and leaned forward to press them to his. The feeling was incredible; his lips were so soft and molded to mine. I pulled back a fraction to Yuri's reaction.

His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was labored, he was incredibly seductive. Without hesitating, I covered his lips with mine once more. I wanted more, I wanted to feel his tongue on mine, wanted to bite his full lower lip gently, so I did just that. He gasped as my teeth grazed his lip giving me enough space to slide my tongue in. He tasted sweet with a hint of salty, it was a feeling I'll never forget and will surely crave again.

Yuri was a quick learner and tentatively pressed his tongue into my mouth. I groaned letting him slip in further. This kiss was so erotic I almost lost myself in it. In the flurry of kissing, I had somehow ended up on my back with Yuri straddling my waist. The feeling of his weight on me was almost too much to bear, and as much as I didn't want to, I had to break the kiss before it went too far.

 ** _Yuri_**

Victor broke the kiss off, and I sat up and looked down at him. A bit embarrassed I went to get off of him, but I felt his strong hands holding me firmly in place. I felt something hard beneath me when I had tried to get off, realizing what it was I froze into place.

Clearing his throat, Victor asked, "was that good enough for your first kiss?" good enough? It was unbelievable! I still couldn't speak, so I just nodded vigorously. "right," he chuckled and tangled our hands together. I couldn't believe that I was here holding hand and straddling victor.

"why did you stop," I managed to ask once I found my voice. A slight blush came across Victors face as I patiently waited for a response.

"well, I didn't want to stop," he admitted, "but if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from going further." It took me a moment to realize what he meant but once I did heat rushed to the base of my spine, and I shuddered.

"I wouldn't have minded," I whispered very quietly. The heat I had felt earlier continued to rush over me with every beat of my heart. Victor sat up, keeping me on his lap, and we were face to face. My mouth opened slightly to allow more air into my lungs; I was getting light headed.

"you would have minded," Victor said to me leaning closer, "if this was your first kiss, then I know that you have never gone farther than that. As much as I want to continue, I want to take it slow with you. I would never want you to regret it."

The words filled my heart with joy, as much as I wanted him now I knew he was right. I didn't want to just rush into sex I wanted us to build our way up to it. It seemed like he wanted to take his time with me, but I had to be sure.

Building up my courage I said, "so what does this all mean?" that's all I managed to get out. I didn't want to assume anything and embarrass myself.

"well this could mean a few things," Victor said, "it could mean that we forget this whole thing happened and moved on, or I can ask you to be my boyfriend." Boyfriend? Yes, that the choice I would want. Again not wanting to assume anything I waited for him to continue.

"yuri," his hand came up to my face, "will you please become my boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 _ **Yuri**_

It's been a week since Victor and my first kiss. Now we have kind of made it a habit of visiting each other in the late evening. We usually talk for a while, make out, then we head back to our separate rooms for the night. I'm euphoric with how our relationship has been proceeding, but it has been getting harder and harder to stop before things get out of hand. I'm not sure about Victor, but I have wanted to take things to the next level.

We haven't had that discussion yet, and I'm still so new to the whole intimate thing that I don't know how to go about anything like this. I want to touch victor, not just over his clothes. I want Victor to feel me too. Of course, I've seen some adult videos on the internet, but I feel like this is different. This isn't just for show, we have an actual connection. While lost in thought I completely miscalculated my jump and fall on the cold ice. I groan as pain saturating through my body.

"Yuri are you alright," Victor rushed over, "what happened there? You seemed totally lost in thought."

"am I really that easy to read," I asked and sat up, absently rubbing the spot where my head hit the ice. "yes I was thinking about something, sorry, ill get my head back into practice."

Victor took a moment to look me over, nodded silently, and skated away. With a sigh, I got back on my feet and slid after him. I knew he hated it when I wasn't truthful with him, but this wasn't the right time to tell him what I was actually thinking about. Victor was quite professional as a coach and was quite surprised how he didn't treat me any differently during our practices. He might seem like a big air head but when he's dedicated to something he really sticks to in until the end.

The rest of practice went by smoothly, I got my mind out of the gutter and executed my short program routine flawlessly. It was a tough day, and as soon as Victor dismissed me, I headed straight to the showers. The warm water felt scalding on my cold skin, but I didn't dare turn the water any cooler. Sometimes this was the best part of my day, there is nothing like going from the rink to a hot relaxing shower. Completely lost in thought, I didn't hear the door open and close behind me. I yelped when I felt hands brush against my waist.

Spinning around I realize it was Victor, "you scared me to death," I protested and smacked his arm, "what are you doing in here anyway?" I tried to cover myself even though we've seen all of each other at the bath house. This was once again somehow different.

"I'm sorry Yuri," Victor's voice was huskier than usual, "I thought that I would join you, after all its not easy teaching you how to skate correctly." Now he was teasing me, fantastic. I didn't mind sharing the large shower with Victor but after the thoughts, I was having earlier, I felt my stomach tighten. I turned back around and tried to ignore him, which failed immediately.

"Yuri," he said next to my ear making me flinch, "tell me what had you distracted earlier." Damn it, I knew he was going to ask me sooner or later, but I wasn't expecting him to ask me while we were both naked in the shower! Well, I did want to go to the next level with Victor, I might as well be truthful and trust him.

"Honestly," I said shakily, "I was thinking about you and me," I hesitated, "taking the next step in out relationship." I couldn't look in his eyes, so I carefully kept my sight on his broad chest. His very toned chest that had the lightest dusting of gray chest hair, and small pink nipples. I shook my head trying to keep my thoughts under control, and I heard a chuckle come from Victor.

 _ **Victor**_

I smiled down at the sweet man in front of me. He's so innocent I can hardly bare it. During practice, I would catch him giving me lusty looks and even before he fell I knew his mind was elsewhere. I gave him space then but once I heard the showers on in the locker room I couldn't help myself. Now here I am with the gloriously naked Yuri in front of me confessing that he wants to take things further with me. There was still something wrong with this picture though. Ah yes, it was the fact that Yuri was still refusing to look me in the eye.

"Yuri, look at me," I huskily whispered to the black-haired man, "I want you to tell me how to go forward, I don't want to cross any lines." As I spoke, Yuri looked up at me with wide eyes. Those eyes took my breath away, and the innocent look on his face sent shivers down my spine. I willed him to tell me what to do next. I could barely contain myself, and I'm sure it was quite noticeable just how much I was enjoying this.

"Victor, I want," again he hesitated, "I want to touch you, and I want you to do the same." I smiled in approval and leaned in to kiss him. With the water cascading down our bodies it added another sensation to it all. Yuri and I have never kissed naked before and as the kiss progressed our bodies rubbed against one another. I tentatively glided my hands down Yuri's back and rested them on his lean hips. The groan that escaped his mouth was all the approval I needed.

"touch me," I told him helping to guide his hands down my arms. I could tell that he had never done this before, but I let him take his time. His fingers traced the outlines of my bare arms, slick with water. I sighed at his touch and claimed his mouth again. Yuri's hands caressed their way back up my arms, to my shoulders and down my back gently raking his nails down my sensitive skin. A moan escaped my lips in between breaths, and I pulled him closer to me.

My hands finally reached where they had so desperately wanted to touch for weeks, his toned ass. His skin was so smooth and firm it felt like I was touching a marble statue. I squeezed lightly and reveled in the sounds I was pulling from yuri's lips. I wanted to make him moan more, I wanted to make him gasp my name. I had to take it slow I kept telling myself. Let him explore before you get carried away.

As I continued to gently fondle Yuri's ass, I felt his hands slip from my back down to my waist. I cautiously waited for him to make his next move and to my amazement, he didn't go for my butt but instead his hands reached forward and circled my erection. A deep groan ripped out of me, I haven't been touched like this in a long time. He tentatively moved his fist up and down my rigid length. That's it I can't stand this any longer, I loosened the grip I had on yuri's ass and fisted my hand over his cock.

 _ **Yuri**_

I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this, but I decided to let my feelings take over. I was stroking Victors cock, completely engrossed in the soft silky skin. My eyes were still closed, so it was pleased when I felt Victor caress my own erection. No one has ever touched me the way Victor was right now, I was in pure extasy. I opened my eyes to see victors lustful eyes staring into mine. Here we were both naked, water cascading down our bodies both pleasing one another.

"Victor," I moaned, "don't stop this feels so good." With those words, Victor picked up the pace and worked my length up and down. I copied his movements still unsure if I was doing this correctly but he didn't complain. Bursts of pleasure were radiating down my spine and building at the base.

"Yuri," Victor moaned, his accent thick with lust and that was almost too much for me to bare. I gritted my teeth and willed myself not to cum. I didn't want this to end just yet. I needed to feel his tongue in my mouth, so I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. The feeling of the water washing over our bodies combined with the kiss and the fantastic hand job I was receiving was pushing me further and further towards the breaking point.

"Victor is going to cum," I panted and waited for a response. Victor growled and bit my neck sending me over the edge. Pleasure burst through my body radiating from my core. With a loud moan, I came in bursts onto Victor's hand. That was the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced.

 _ **Victor**_

The feeling of Yuri's hot cum on my hands was something I wanted to feel again and again. I was on the edge of an orgasm myself, but Yuri had stopped moving his hand once he had come.

"keep going," I pleaded, "please." Just like that Yuri picked up where he left off. His hand was tight and warm around my cock. Yuri leaned forward and sucked on my left nipple, surprised I lolled my head back and moaned his name. Yuri might now be an expert, but he sure did know how to please me. With the combination of his mouth and his hand, I exploded. My orgasm was intense and seemed longer than usual, I reveled in the pleasure of it all.

Yuri looked up at me shyly, and I bent down to give him a quick kiss. I turned my finger around in a spinning motion indicating that he should turn around. Once he did, I began to gently massage his shoulders. We sat in the shower longer that necessary just enjoying each others company. We talked and laughed, washed each other's hair and body, then finally dried each other off. When we were on out way out Yuri stopped abruptly making me slam into his back.

"what's the matter, Yuri," I asked, " did you forget something?"

"no," he answered, "I just wanted to ask you if maybe later," he paused, "we could do that again?" with a laugh I nodded, and we headed back to the bathhouse.

 _Authors note: Hey everyone this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so please let me know how I'm doing. I plan on doing about a chapter a day but in not on a set schedule. If there are any specific scenarios that you want to read let me know and I'll incorporate it into my chapters. I'm slowly trying to build up to the big moments so be patient with me. Thank you all for reading I'm really excited to see where this adventure will take me._


End file.
